therollinggirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
Lightning Speed is the 6th episode of ''The Rolling Girls'' anime. Prelude It is revealed that both Himeko and Tomoki are childhood friends and Dandy had met them both at Himeko's home when they were younger. Plot Tomoki and Himeko were dragged into a nearby restaurant earlier by a few unidentified person wearing food costumes. At the restaurant, Tomoki reveals to Himeko that he is the one who impersonated her to seek help from peacebroker Maccha to resolve the conflict which was discovered by his rests who want to use the stone as payment. Meanwhile, Ai and Nozomi returns to Dandy's restaurant only to find out that Chiaya caught a cold as a result of being put into the refrigerator earlier and keep the latter with a bath. Yukina is searching for Chiaya somewhere else in the Aichi-Mie park where she finds Himeko's bag there. Sometime later, the rests of Aichi and Mie take to the streets to settle their dispute through violence using motorcycle. The next day, Nozomi and her group, Himeko, and Tomoki meet Dandy at a hospital in Mie where Tomoki talks to Dandy about the conflict which Tomoki himself is forced to partake in a motorcycle race to settle the dispute. Two of Himeko's neighbours come to the hospital to inform her that her father is admitted into the hospital for strained back and persuade her to return home and help making shachihoko. The Mie motors riders visit the hospital to inform Dandy that they settle the dispute by racing. At the Mie motors headquarters, the vice-captain fakes Dandy's identity as the legendary rider Motoya Dajiro to force Tomoki into signing a letter to quit from racing and then kidnap him. At a press conference on the motor race which is broadcasted live, the vice-captain of Mie motors announces that Tomoki quits from the race and that he is on course of winning the race becoming the next captain of Mie. The press conference announced that the race circuit will span from Matsusaka to Nagoya castle in which racers will pick up the things they want to put on Nagoya castle at Kisosaki, the reclaimed land at the old border. Yukina then shows to Nozomi and her group in the cafe Himeko's bag, the bag she found at a park the night before. Nozomi and her group brings Himeko's bag to the hospital where Mamoru is treated. Mamoru really needs Himeko in making the Shachihoko, so he leaves the hospital, return home and he, Nozomi and her group and Himeko's neighbours help her make the statue. At the bike race, Dandy competes against the vice-captain of Mie motors as Tomoki is released by Mie motors rests on his advice and enters the race. The vice-best of Mie motors does dirty tricks on Tomoki such as launching guided missiles from his motorcycle onto Tomoki's motorcycle, but eventually falls from the bridge that collapses after launched missiles accidentally onto it. With the help of Dandy, Ai and Mie motors rests, Tomoki manages to place the Shachihoko statues onto the roof of the Nagoya castle. Suddenly, Chiaya notices a moonlight stone on the rooftop of the castle. Characters #Himeko Uotora #Tomoki Suzuka #Mamoru Uotora #Dandy #Ai Hibiki #Nozomi Moritomo #Chiaya Misono #Yukina Kosaka Gallery Category:Episodes